Love of my Life
by splenduit
Summary: "Do you honestly believe that guy could make you feel the way I do? Do you think he can make you scream out his name in sheer passion like you did mine all those nights we made love?" St. Berry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creator's of Glee, nor the writers and amazing performer's of "Love of my Life."

Author's Note: I got the idea while watching Spring Awakening. It turned out pretty well if I do say so myself. Enjoy & review! :D

* * *

"My water just broke" Quinn turned to the group who were currently processing what had just been said. Everyone ran in different directions grabbing their things and helping Quinn into the car. Before leaving Mr. Shue turned to Rachel and asked her to stay behind, which she was obliged to do so.

Walking around the hall way aimlessly, she could hear the crowd chanting for Vocal Adrenaline. She wanted to believe with every fiber in her body that they were going to win the competition, but deep down inside she could still hear her little voice telling her the outcome would not be what she wanted it to be. She continued to walk when she heard a familiar voice around the corner.

"You're a nice girl and all, but I simply cannot date you."

"You're a damn fool Jesse, we're a power couple, and you know it as well as I do. I mean what's the harm in dating? We're already going to the same university. Why not just avoid the whole awkward phase of courting and get straight to the point?" Rachel glared at the love seat across from her. Of course she had no right to feel a slight pang of jealousy when she heard this, especially after everything that he had put her through.

"I don't care if we're bunking together, you aren't my type." The girl glared at Jesse. "You're not still hooked on that Rachel chick are you? Don't even bother with that one, after that egg fiasco we put her through, not to mention you departing from New Directions randomly, you don't stand a chance. Besides…as far as I know her and the hunky guy Finn are smitten for each other."

Jesse's heart sank. Had Rachel gotten over him that quickly? Even after the intimate nights they shared?

* * *

"_Jesse…I…I'm frightened." The girl clutched her nightgown as Jesse sat behind her, kissing the nape of her neck gently. "What are you scared of?" _

"_I don't know…" she admitted absentmindedly. Jesse slowly ran his hand up and down her thigh while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "Do you love me?" Rachel turned to Jesse, taken aback by the question she answered, "Of course I do."_

"_No…I mean darling, do you __**love **__me? Do you love me without a single doubt in your mind, without any fear of what's to come in the future? In our future?" the songstress turned her body to his and knelt in front of him. "I love you without a single doubt in my mind Jesse St. James." _

_He kissed her feverishly as Rachel pulled him closer to her. All of a sudden close was not close enough for her. She felt a stronger emotion than passion as he held her petite waist tightly against him. Jesse laid her on the bed as he put himself on top of her between her legs. He rested his weight on his elbow to keep from crushing her. Kissing her nose tenderly, he looked deeply into her loving eyes. _

"_We don't have to do this if you aren't ready, Rachel. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable." She smiled at his reassuring words. "I'm ready Jesse. I'm ready to be with you, don't hesitate." He kissed her once more as he slowly unbuttoned her nightgown. _

_Leaning back slightly he took Rachel in. She could not bring herself to look at him; the embarrassment she felt was plainly obvious. _

_He pressed his hand on her cheek, "don't you dare feel embarrassed, my love. You are true captivating beauty in every sense." Rachel's heart fluttered as she took in his words. _

"_Please forgive me…" Jesse whispered as he pushed himself into her, and proceeded to make love to her.

* * *

_

"Jesse? Jesse! Are you listening to me?" he quickly broke out of his daze.

"What?" the singer replied sternly.

"I said we have 30 minutes before show time. Go cool yourself off, because though I hate to admit it, we won't win unless you're at the top of your game." With that the girl walked away in annoyance.

Rachel panicked she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly stumbled down the hall. Frantically looking for a room to hide in, she could hear him coming closer.

Thinking of nothing else she pulled out her phone and called Finn. Jesse stop dead in his tracks, he gazed over at his ex-girlfriend who was currently having trouble with her phone.

Walking over to her he pulled out his phone and handed it to the girl. Rachel looked up to him timidly.

"Thank you, but I have my phone." He chuckled, "Take it…I'm not trying to sabotage you." She smiled mockingly as she dialed the number, waiting awkwardly for an answer she mentally sighed when she heard a friendly voice, "I can't talk right now girl, I'm in the delivery room with Quinn-OH MY GOD, what is that?" Rachel opened her mouth to say something only to hear a dial tone.

She looked at the phone in fear. Whatever Mercedes saw it couldn't have been to flattering for Quinn. Remembering who was standing next to her she quickly handed back the phone. "Thanks…just wanted to check up on things." She began to walk away only to be stopped, "I take it Quinn is in labor?"

"Yes, she is. Her water broke as soon as we walked off stage." He smiled that captivating smile she had seen many a times. "I hope it goes well for her."

"Yes, well I best be off, you're performing soon…" "How's your heart?"Jesse asked.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, trying to keep whatever was left of her composure. "Relax…it was only a question."

She breathed in, "I get along without you very well." Satisfied with her answer she searched his face for any sort of emotion. He raised an eyebrow at her response.

"So I've heard. Word on the street is you and Finn are…" he hesitated to say the last part. Saying it out loud hurt a lot more than it should.

"Together? Yes, I realized it was always him my heart yearned for." Her arms crossed defensively.

She didn't have to be a bitch about it. Now don't get him wrong this was the girl he loved more than anything, but she wasn't playing nice at the moment, and quite frankly if she was going to throw cheap shots at him then why couldn't he? "Well if I didn't know any better it seems that you fall in love too easily. Have you slept with him? Or are you going to try and play that non-existent v-card? Because as far as I know you lost that a while ago."

Rachel was seething. He mind could not process what he had just said. She slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm some common whore. Unlike you I don't go around sleeping with everyone who says they like me. And even if I was willing to sleep with Finn, it would be none of your business."

Jesse could feel his blood boil. The thought of Rachel under another man in bed was enough to make him go mad. Without thinking he grabbed her arm tightly and brought her close to him. Putting an arm around her waist he whispered, "Do you honestly believe that guy could make you feel the way I do? Do you think he can make you scream out his name in sheer passion like you did mine all those nights we _made love?" _

Rachel's eyes glazed over, "you bastard. How am I supposed to ever get over you when you keep playing these childish games?" Jesse stroked her hair lightly and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "No matter what you say…I still feel you in me, and I know without a doubt that you feel the same way about me."

He wasn't able to wait for his response when his phone rang frantically. He turned it off and looked at Rachel once more. "It's time to perform Jesse, go show them what you can do, prove to them that all the heartbreak you caused me was worth your triumph." She walked away as Jesse contemplated what she had just said.

**

* * *

**

He sat in front of the piano and began to play something that was not part of the team's songs. Being the quick-witted team that they were Vocal Adrenaline went along with his melodic voice. The pain apparent in his voice as he sang.

_Love of my life, you hurt me,  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me._

_Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me._

_Love of my life don't leave me,  
You've stolen my love now desert me,_

_Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me._

_You will remember when this is blown over,  
And everything's all by the way,  
When I grow older,  
I will be there at your side,  
To remind you how I still love you  
I still love you._

_Hurry back hurry back;  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me._

_Love of my life,  
Love of my life._

Rachel's heart clenched as he sang. She began to cry because she had witnessed perfection; she began to cry because for the first time Jesse had sung from the heart. Rachel walked out of the auditorium as he continued performing the rest of the act. As much as it ached her heart to admit, it he was right. Finn would never be able to fill Jesse's shoes, especially when they had made love all those times in her room. Sweet Finn, he didn't know just how grown up she was now. There was no way any sort of future was possible for the two of them as long as Jesse held her heart.

She headed to his dressing room to wait for him. What other choice did she have? She was madly in love with Jesse St. James and no other man would so.

* * *

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators of Glee!

Author's Note: I wasn't originally planning on a sequel, but I must admit I did end "Love of my Life" on a cliffhanger. Cliffhangers are evil little things, so here you are the sequel to "Love of my Life." Please also note it's going to change POV's (Point of views.) Enjoy and review! :D

* * *

My heart raced as I paced around in Jesse's dressing room. Our earlier conversation had ended on a sour note, and I was more than determined ever to storm out of his life for good. Unfortunately my curiosity got the best of me. I watched him perform beautifully tonight. His rendition of "love of my life" was something took my breath away.

I looked over at his bag that was sitting beside me. Before looking at the door once more, I unzipped the bag and searched away. I grabbed what felt like a Polaroid, lifting it up to my face I laughed. It was a picture of Jesse and me. In the picture Jesse was holding his nose in pain while I looked at the camera in shock.

* * *

"_Oh Jesse look! That guy over there is taking pictures of people for free. Let's take one!" Jesse looked over at the photographer and led the way. The couple smiled at the man who intern greeted them._

"_Hello! Would you be interested in taking a picture? I'm a student who's working on a project. I'm taking pictures of many people and placing them in a collage; it shows how we're all connected in one way or another." _

_Rachel smiled, "that's very beautiful." She looked over at Jesse "Well we're glad to help." _

_Rachel plunged her hand in her purse to try and get her lip gloss out. Jesse looked at her, confusion apparent on his face. "What are you looking for?" "I'm looking for my lip gloss."_

"_Nonsense, you look breath taking just the way you are." She smiled and pulled her hand out. Rachel looked over at Jesse, "Jesse…my sleeve is stuck on the inside zipper, I can't get my hand out!" the blue eyed boy laughed whole-heartedly. He lightly grabbed her hand and tried to pull it out to no avail. The photographer began to laugh. Jesse looked at Rachel with urgency. He pulled harder elbowing his nose in the process. Dropping the purse he held his nose while groaning in pain. Rachel gasped, "I'm so sorry Jesse I didn't mean to!"_

"_Smile!" Rachel looked over at the photographer in shock, all the while Jesse still held his nose. _

_It wasn't the most flattering picture of the couple. They both laughed while they cuddled on Rachel's bed. Jesse rested his head on her stomach as she played with his curls. "I have the worst luck when I'm around you." He laughed._

"_That's not true. One incident and you won't let it go" she giggled. He turned his body so that his chin now rested on her stomach. "Oh really? I recall tripping halfway down the stairs when you slipped. Of course there was also that time when I tripped UP the stairs when you fell. Did I mention that one time you hit me in the gut when you fell backwards?" _

_Rachel could feel her skim becoming warm with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not the most poised girl in the world." He smiled and kissed her stomach. _

_The songstress took the picture from his hand and wrote on the back of it, giggling in the process. She handed Jesse who laughed while he read it out loud._

_To my dear Jesse,_

_With love,_

_Your bad luck charm, Rachel.

* * *

_

Rachel placed the picture back in the bag. She felt hypocritical all of a sudden. After everything they had been through she found it easy to replace Jesse. There was a part of her that had a fear. She feared being alone, and could you blame her? After years of being ridiculed all of a sudden guys were attracted to her. The feeling of holding hands, kissing- after experiencing all of that there was no way she wanted to be alone. Ever.

I got up which caused the bag to fall. I frantically started putting back all his items in the bag. I was almost done when I saw a piece of paper folded neatly. Now I'm many things but nosey is definitely something I'm not. Then again, I was really curious. Going against my better judgment I opened the letter.

As I read it I could feel the guilt washing over me. It was a letter to UCLA. Jesse was declining the full ride they had offered him. I didn't understand why he was declining his chance to kick off his career. This was his chance to make something of himself and here he was just throwing it away, and for what? I nearly jumped when the door opened. Jesse stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. The look on his face was sort of amusing and I would have probably said how cute he was, but given the current situation I didn't.

* * *

I was at a loss for words. I've walked into countless of dressing rooms and this is probably the first time that I found someone so beautiful as here standing there. Now of course I came here as quickly as possible after my little change in our program the team was currently gathering the pitchforks. I smiled, not really sure what to say I locked the door.

She looked at me with concerned eyes, "What is this?" she held up a familiar letter to me. I started panicking; she wasn't supposed to know what I was planning to do.

"I…it's a letter." I managed out. My palms became sweaty. She sighed, "I know it's a letter, what I mean Jesse, why is this letter written to UCLA telling them that you're rejecting your full ride scholarship?"

Okay, so my senior year was ending. Graduation was next week and my parents were in the UK with no signs of coming back. I was to be shipped off to San Francisco to kick off my career. Don't get me wrong it was exhilarating, but when this was planned Rachel wasn't in my life. This was the last year that Rachel's mom was going to coach Vocal Adrenaline, and I had been considered as a replacement. I would be able to not only stay in the music scene, but I would be able to try and win Rachel back…if I haven't already.

"I don't want to go…I…I'm not ready for it." Part of it was true; I wasn't completely lying to her.

She looked away for a moment had nodded, "I get it. I'm the reason why you're staying behind, aren't I?" Was I really that easy to read?

"No I…" she intervened before I could finish, "I'm not worth throwing this opportunity away, Jesse"

"How could you say that? You're worth so much more than that." She smiled beautifully as she put a hand on my cheek. Warmth spread around me, I wish we could stay like this forever.

"I love you so much, Jesse. I've given you my whole being, and I don't regret it. But I love you enough to let you go. You have to go to UCLA." She choked out.

* * *

"I won't leave you" Jesse replied sternly. He didn't want to risk the chance of losing her if he went away. Going to UCLA meant that he wouldn't be able to see her until next December.

"Stop it, Jesse. You're going. If you stay, I refuse to be with you, and I'll continue seeing Finn." She managed out. She knew that he was probably aware that she was lying, but it was worth a try. He worked so hard to earn that scholarship. She wasn't about to let him throw it all away.

His eyes softened, "Could you really see yourself being with someone else, Rachel? Could you really see yourself making love with someone else?" She sighed. Well she reached a dead end.

"No, I can't. But I can't see you throwing away your future."

"Then wait for me." "What?" "Promise me that you'll wait for me, until we're able together again; as long as it takes." Rachel's phone started ringing she blinked several times before answering.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry…I'll be right there, Finn." She looked at Jesse and walked out of his dressing room.

What the hell had just happened? He thought everything was going well. He glared at the door. That damn Finn always found a way to ruin their moments.

* * *

Finn scooped up Rachel and spun her, "Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!" he smiled.

Rachel felt guilty. When Finn put her down he noticed she seemed troubled. "What's wrong" anxiety started to spread through his body. Leaving her alone was probably not the best idea.

"Finn…I have to tell you something." He gulped.

"What is it?"

"She's leaving you to wait for me." Both teens turned to look at Jesse. Finn looked at Rachel, confusion apparent on his face.

"Rachel…what is he talking about?" "She doesn't want to be with you, twat."

Finn glared at Jesse who stood by the doorway glaring back with equal intensity. "You stay out of this. Whatever Rachel has to tell me is between her and I."

"Fine…Rachel, you need to stop feeding around the bush. Sweetheart, just tell him."

"Finn…I…I'm so sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was lead you on…I thought I was ready but…"

"You still love him, don't you?" Finn finished off the sentence. In the back of his mind he knew it was too good to be true.

"I'm sorry Finn." The football player smiled down at her.

He began to walk away, stopping in front of Jesse he glared, "If you hurt her one more time, I swear you won't live to do it again. I believe in 2nd changes, but never thirds."

"Duly noted." He walked towards Rachel, who was currently crying freely. "Jesse…give me a few minutes. I hate people looking at me when I'm crying." He laughed, placing his arms around her. "I've seen the most intimate parts of you, and you're worried about me watching you cry?"

She chuckled, "Well…"

"I love you Rachel Berry." He interrupted.

"I promise to wait for you as long as it takes." She replied.


End file.
